creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Death's Game
One hour left. That's how long I have left before I die. If I had known the stakes were this high I would never had played, but now, it's too late. I'm almost out of time. Now that I think about it, if I had played fair with all my opponents maybe I wouldn't have gotten into this mess. But it's too late now, I'm a dead man walking, even now I can feel him approaching. He's so close now. I'm sorry I got off track, it's not every day you find out when you will die. But I have to ask you, if you did now, when you will die, what would you do? Would you try to prevent or simply enjoy what days you have left? You never really know how far someone will go to stay alive until they are thrown in this sort of situation. The things you do will both terrify you and the people around you. I know, because for the past month know I've been living on nothing but borrowed time. Time I took from the people around me. It was the wrong thing, I know that but when you're in this situation I will tell you right now you will do the same thing. That I can promise you. Ok I'm getting ahead of myself again, I should start at the beginning and explain why I'm writing this down. Well, like I said, I'm on a timer and I need to at least tell someone my story, otherwise there is absolutely no point in this. I need someone, no anyone to know my story in case they are in my situation. You can learn from my mistakes. You see, I am a gamer. I don't play video games, card games or complex physical activities. No, I am what you call a simple gamer. I seek out any competitive game and play until I win. Like poker, black jack, or even charades. I don't care what it is, if there is a prize or just the satisfaction of being better than somebody, then I will play. So a month ago while I was at the local bar, me and some of my mates were simply hanging out and looking to pick up some chicks. A usual Friday night for me and the guys. But before we could get busy, I was approached by a woman with short raven hair, and she wore a business suit with a skirt. She was smoking hot, especially with the glasses. She looked at me and smiled, and she raised a finger and gestured me to follow her, so naturally I obeyed. She led me to a corner of the bar and immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me, but before I opened it she stopped me and looked into my eyes. That was the part I started to become afraid, because her eyes had no irises. Her eyes were nothing but pitch black. When she spoke, her tone was a mixture between being threatening and calming. All she said was, "Do not open this in public, inside this envelope is a location to a place you will find challenging. My employer understands you are fond of games and wants to play the biggest game of your life. If you win, you will receive anything you desire, but if you lose, you will lose everything and everyone you know. The choice is yours if you want to play, of course." And within a instant she was gone, she vanished completely from my senses. I looked down at the envelope. Her employer wanted to play a game. I love to play games, and she said if I won I would receive whatever I desire. To be honest, I would love to have her forever or maybe all of this guy's money. But then again, why should I listen to her, I told myself. She's just some chick I met, how do I know she doesn't want to mug me or even kill me. Oh who am I kidding, I have nothing to steal and as far as I'm aware nobody wants me dead. So what should I do? That's what I asked myself as I looked back to my friends, the smiles on there faces. I would give anything to see those smile's again, instead of the rage I see in my nightmares. I was an idiot that night, I wasn't thinking. If I knew what the game was I would never have listened to that stupid bitch. But I wanted a challenge. So I left the bar without telling my friends goodbye. I walked down the street and into an alley. I slowly opened the envelop and revealed an address. I won't bother telling you the address since that bitch and her employer left a long time ago. Anyway I went to the address. It was a large hotel with security lined up all across the building, in every window and every street. "Whoever this girl's employer is he must have some serious money," I thought as I walked inside the building. When I entered the premises the woman was there, she was standing in an elevator and gestured for me to follow. I entered the elevator with her and slowly began the ascent to the top of the building, I turned to her and asked, "So what exactly am I going to be playing?" This was the point of no return because when she looked at me and smiled like she was about to commit a murder. "Well if I told you your options it would ruin the fun," she said as the door opened. She stepped into the dark hallway, it was barely lit with only a few lights on. It was enough to see where you were going. I slowly stepped out of the elevator and followed her down the the hallway to the door at the end of the hallway. I was careful where I stepped, but as I was walking I could of sworn I felt something brush against my leg at least three times, maybe more I can't quite remember. When I finally reached the door the woman opened it and asked me to enter. If I knew what came next I would of ran away as fast as I could, actually now that I think about it I'm pretty sure if I did that I would of been killed by him. As I walked inside the dark room the door slammed behind me. I quickly turned to the door and realized it was locked, before I had a chance to question what was going on a calm but haunting voice spoke. "I've been waiting for you to arrive, please take a seat," in a matter of moments a lightning bolt stuck and within sync of it all the lights in the room turned on. I looked behind me and saw a desk with a man sitting behind it. He was dressed in a dark business suit, his hair was short but black and like the woman his eyes were pitch black. He was an old looking man, I originally thought he was about fifty or sixty years old because of his appearance. But the most haunting thing I thought about him were the dark veins on his neck that appeared every few seconds. The man gestured to the chair in front of the desk and smiled. I slowly walked over to him and sat down at the chair. "Before we begin I should let you know that I am an expert at game's, it's my favorite past time, the overall thrill of having little chance of succeeding is so amusing," his voice was cold as ice with a hint of murderous intent. I gripped the chair with my hands and tried to relax, I breathed and looked at him calmly. "So what are we going to play? I should let you know that I have never lost at anything," I said proudly which made him raise his eyebrows. "I am aware of what you are capable of," he said calmly. He began to reach into the draw and pulled out a deck of black cards with strange looking markings on the back of each card. "I have been watching you for a long time and I have to admit you are good," he said with a smiled as he started to shuffle the deck. I sat up straight and looked at the cards, "How long have you been watching me?" He looked at me and grinned, "Since you started playing," my eye's widened at him, I started to laugh. "Sure you have mister, if you've known about me that long then you should know that I'm a expert at cards and more importantly why would you only talk to me now?" He looked at and slammed the cards into the desk and spread them out in a straight line, "I am aware that you are an expert at cards but we won't be playing cards." This caught my interest as he slowly picked up one card and showed it to me. It had a picture of a chess board and what appeared to be chess pieces with skulls on them. He quickly put the card back in the deck and looked into my eyes. "Here is how this will work, you will draw a card and whatever card it is will be the game will play, some will be simple, some will have dangerous rules but there are also some games you would not of heard of... pray you don't get one of those," he said in a serious tone. I looked at the cards, "Why not?" I ask him quietly. He looked at me with a look of annoyance, "Because if you do, you will not be the same." He began to slowly shuffle the deck again, he then quickly slammed the cards on the desk and laid them out in a straight line. He sat there and waited for me to pick, I looked over every card and they were all the same. There was no way for me to tell which one has what. I didn't even know what most of these games were going to be. Which one I asked myself, I raised my hand and slowly hovered over it, I began to pray it was an easy one, the words he said started to echo in my mind. I don't know why I was so worried, I mean I had beaten everyone and this old fool should be easy but I think it was the fact that I didn't know what the game was that was most terrifying. I slowly lowered my hand to a card in the middle and picked it up. My eyes were clamped shut as I raised it to my face, I opened my eyes and what I saw I didn't understand. It was a picture of a man standing in the center of the card but he was surrounded by ghosts who looked like they were screaming at him. I looked at the man and he was curious to see what I got. I handed the card to him and he looked. The man smiled wide and said in a vicious tone "well consider your life over my friend now your on a timer." I was confused and he knew it, he lowered the card for me to look at. "This is Death's game, the object of the game is to outlast your opponent" I still didn't understand the game but I noticed that on my wrist a set of numbers started to appear. It looked like a timer with the number's 1: 24: 60: 60. The timer started to count down, I was shocked by the initial appearance but now it was ticking down. I turned to the man in shock but noticed on his wrist was a timer as well with the same amount of time and it was also counting down. "Here is how the game works, we each get two days to begin with but the timer will slowly go down and indicate how long we have left, however the objective of the game is to outlast the other so in order to gain time you need to sin." I shook my head in confusion on what he meant, he raised a finger and pointed it at me. "In order to gain more time all you need to do is perform an act of sin for example if I robbed someone I would gain about thirty minutes but if I were to kill someone or torture an animal I would gain an hour or more, it ultimately depends on how bad the act is." I sat there in shock and shook my head, "No.. NO! I don't want to do this, I don't want to play this game! How do I stop this!?" I screamed at him but he just laughed in amusement, "You can't stop, once the game begins it can only stop when the other person is dead" I looked at him with wide eyes. I looked to the timer and started clawing at it with my finger's but all I did was create some small cuts. I winced in pain and looked at the man with anger in my eyes, he stood up and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Look you were the one who wanted to play not me, besides even if you didn't show up I would of had my assistant go and find someone else for me to play with." I was shaking uncontrollably as I watched him walk over to me and patted my shoulder softly. He started to walk out of the room, "You did this to yourself you know." I sat there and heard the door open but I turned and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Wait... who are you!?" He turned and looked at me, he smiled wide and spoke one last time before vanishing into thin air, "you know who I am, after all were playing my game" and in an instant he was gone. I stood up and looked at the timer, 1: 23: 57: 32 I was playing a game and all I need to do to win is outlast him. Once it was over I could move on with my life. I walked down the hallway and went down the elevator. Once I was on the ground floor I noticed all the security was gone. They must of left with him. I slowly made my way out of the hotel and onto the streets. All I had to do was sin and I could gain more time, but the less serious the deed the less time I would receive. So for the first day I simply stole some things from a grocery store and went home after that, but all I got was one hour. It wasn't enough time, at that point I only had a day and three hours so I amped up my deed's. I stole from some homeless people which got me a few hours but then at that point I realized I needed to do more than just steal. I looked over the street I was on and saw a prostitute. It was late at night so these girls would usually come out a lot. I walked up to her and asked her to service me in a nearby hotel. When we got there I did the deed with her, surprisingly this got me an hour. But I was running out of time so when she had her back turned I had an idea. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, as she walked over and grabbed the door handled and grabbed her from behind and slit her throat. She dropped dead in an instant without a scream or sound. I stood there with the knife in my hand and within a few seconds I had realized what I had done. I had just murdered a woman without any reason, only to keep myself alive but you see that's where this get's interesting, because I checked my timer and I had a full twenty-four hours added to my wrist. A full day and all I had to do was kill this... this slut, this disgraceful human being. I know what I need to do now. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself off all the blood on my hands and face. Once that was done I left and went looking for my next victim. So I prowled the streets for more sluts looking to get paid so that they could have a good time. I gave them all a real nice time. After a few days of killing my work started to appear in the paper and on the news. I was becoming famous. You probably would of heard about me if you live in England. But during one fateful night stroll I had recently taken another victim, I had a whole week on my timer. I was feeling pretty good until I saw a group of people recognize me, it was my friends. They were looking at me with horrified faces as they realized I was covered in blood. In that moment I knew they were going to call the police in fact one of them already had their phone out. But I stopped them. The only way I could. I had two weeks of time now because of that. I spent those two weeks in my apartment, wallowing in my mistake. I had killed my friends, people I had known since I was a child. At the time I was blaming that monster of a man for doing this to me, if I never met that bitch my friends and all those other girls I had killed would still be alive. But it wasn't his fault. It was mine, I did this to myself. I did this to myself. I did this to myself. I didn't bother killing anyone else after that day, I had betrayed the people I trusted. I could not be forgiven for the thing's I've done. I am a monster. This game needs to stop. I have to put an end to it. I ringed the police a few minute's ago as I typed this and they will be here any second. So as I sit here waiting for the pigs to show up I'm going to give you some advice. If your ever approached by someone who promises you anything if you win a game against their employer make sure you check their eyes. Well that's all I really have to say right no... oh excuse me for a second somebody is at the door. ---- Case Number: 214177858 Date: 1 October 2014 Reporting Officer: Deputy Willams Prepared By: CPL Stevens Incident Type: Murder Address of Occurrence: 47 Kentish Town Rd, London NW1 8NX, United Kingdom Evidence: Fingerprints (taken from door and laptop) Footprint (size 10 Nike Air, found in drying paint) Computer (found on desk with open word document) On October 1 2014, at approximately 21:32, the owner of apartment 23 dialed 911 and proclaimed to the officer's stationed at the time that he was the murderer of more than thirty victims in the past month. He also stated that he was willingly surrendering to the police and that this is not a hoax. Deputy Williams arrived on the scene at around 21:40, responding to the 911 call. He and several other officer's discovered the owner of the apartment dead in the center of his apartment. The officer's at the scene immediately called in for an investigation unit and searched the apartment for anything suspicious. The investigation team arrived at 21:50, the cause of death was originally believed to be a sudden heart attack however upon further investigation it was discovered to not be the only cause of death. The man's bones were completely crushed and all of his muscles were torn apart. At this current time there is no physical evidence on what or who caused these injuries. Strangely the body of the deceased was discovered with both of his eyes pitch black and the veins on his body to have turned a dark shade of black. At this time the investigation team has no answer's for how this happened. There is no evidence to suggest a break in or that another individual was at the scene, however it has been noted that the deceased man's laptop was found on with an open document with only a single sentence written. "You did this to yourself you know..." Category:Reality Category:Beings